Everglow
by Nyugeto Kina
Summary: Eines Tages zieht Paul ein Mädchen aus dem Meer vor La Push. Sie erinnert sich nicht wer sie ist. Oder WAS sie ist. Denn eins ist sicher: ein Mensch ist sie nicht.
1. Paul (Part 1)

Paul (Part 1)

Seit ich das Mädchen aus dem Wasser gezogen habe, bekomme ich nur Probleme. Sam ist sauer auf mich, dass ich sie mit zu ihm gebracht habe. Laut ihm kann sie jederzeit aufwachen und aus dem Fenster schauen, dies natürlich zu einem Zeitpunkt wo sich einer von uns verwandelt. Doch was hätte ich sonst mit ihr tun sollen? Zu mir nach Hause konnte ich sie nicht mitnehmen. Jedenfalls nicht solange wir nicht wissen wer sie ist. Doch was für mich wichtiger ist: was sie ist. Von der Sekunde an, in der ich sie gesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass sie kein Mensch ist. Schon allein ihr Geruch ist ein Anzeichen dafür. Sie roch so süßlich wie ein Vampir, doch gleichzeitig gab es da noch einen anderen Duft. Beinahe menschlich, doch eben nur beinahe. Seit einem Monat warten wir schon, dass sie endlich aufwacht. Das einzige was sich jedoch ändert sind ihre Haare. Mit jedem neuen Tag wird eins ihrer pechschwarzen Haare perlweiß. Ein weiteres Anzeichen, dass sie kein Mensch ist.

Wie jeden Tag sitzen wir am Tisch und diskutieren die momentane Lage aus. Die Cullen Hochzeit ist schon fast zwei Monate her. Jacob ist weggelaufen, wiedergekommen, hat herausgefunden, dass Bella von Edward schwanger ist. Zu unserer größten Überraschung hat sie ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt gebracht, halb Mensch halb Vampir, auf die sich Jake geprägt hat. Demnächst werden sie weggehen und wir werden unsere Ruhe vor Vampiren haben. Ich werde mich nicht mehr verwandeln müssen. Dann ist für Rachel und mich die Zeit gekommen auf Reisen zu gehen. Das war jedenfalls der Plan, bis das Mädchen auftauchte. Jetzt ist sie das Problem.

Ich schaue mich in Emilys Küche um. Klein aber aufgeräumt und erfüllt von dem Duft ihrer schon beinahe berühmten Blaubeermuffins. Mir gegenüber sitzt Sam. Wie immer bekomme ich eine Standpauke von ihm. Warum hatte ich das alles getan? Weil ich sie nicht sterben lassen konnte. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum, ich werde von ihr angezogen. Vielleicht nicht so stark wie von Rachel, doch ich kann die Kraft, die sie auf mich ausübt, beinahe mit dem bloßen Auge sehen. Die Jungs – meine Brüder – sitzen um uns herum und lachen oder grinsen in ihre nicht vorhandenen Bärte. Sie haben schon recht, wenn man die Situation aus einem entspannteren Winkel sieht, ist sie ganz schön lustig. Leider kann ich es nicht entspannt sehen.

Emily – Sams Verlobte – ist gerade oben bei ihr, sieht nach ob noch alles in Ordnung ist, ob sie noch lebt. Wir dürfen währenddessen in der Küche sitzen und auf Neuigkeiten hoffen. Gerade als ich aufstehen will um rauszugehen – ich ertrage diese Stille einfach nicht – ertönen Schritte auf der Treppe. Sie werden von zwei paar Füßen verursacht. Gespannt bleibe ich doch sitzen.

Mein Anflug von Geduld zahlt sich aus. Das Mädchen tritt, wegen ihren wackeligen Beinen von Emily gestützt, in die Küche. Wie sie läuft ist es überhaupt ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht gestürzt ist. Wahrscheinlich hält Emily sie doch viel fester aufrecht, als es aussieht. Am Tisch angekommen setzt Emily sie neben mich. Wir schauen sie alle interessiert an und sie schaut zurück. So ein komisches Wesen.

Emily stellt einen Teller voller Muffins auf den Tisch. Gleich beginnt die Schlacht. Mittlerweile muss Emily drei – manchmal auch vier – Bleche am Tag backen, weil wir so viel essen. Doch diesmal ist es anders. Noch bevor sich einer vor bücken kann, um sich einen Muffin zu schnappen, schiebe ich den Teller dem Mädchen zu. Mit riesengroßen Rehaugen schaut sie mich an, bevor sie zögernd nach einem Törtchen greift. Mit allergrößten Mühe schiebt sie ihn sich in den Mund und beißt zu. Mitten in den Papiermantel.

Ich muss lachen. Als hätte sie noch nie einen Muffin gegessen. Ich nehme ihn ihr aus der Hand.

„Schau, du musst das Papier abmachen", ich führe es ihr vor, bevor ich ihn ihr zurückreiche.

Grinsend nimmt sie ihn mir entgegen. In Windeseile ist das Gebäckstück verschlungen, zwei weitere Folgen. Wir sehen ihr dabei alle aufmerksam zu. So langsam komme ich mir komisch vor. Sie isst als hätte sie noch nie gegessen, ich schaue zu als hätte ich noch nie jemanden essen sehen. Doch glücklicherweise scheint es auch den anderen so zu gehen. Nur Sam ist ungeduldig, sehr ungeduldig.

„Nun, erzähl schon. Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragt er noch bevor sie ihren Muffin zu Ende gegessen hat. Wahrscheinlich will er verhindern, dass sie nach einem weiteren greift. Oder er lässt einfach nur mal wieder den Chef raus hängen. Das macht er oft seit Jacob sein eigenes Rudel gegründet hat.

Man sieht förmlich den letzten Bissen ihre Kehle runter rutschen. Dann lehnt sie sich zurück.

„Es gibt nicht viel, davor war alles schwarz", setzt sie ihre Erzählung an, wobei der Anfang schon beinahe einstudiert klang. Das vor allem da man bei ihrer Erzählung bemerkt, dass sie nur zögerlich sprechen kann.

_Als sie ihre Augen zum allerersten Mal aufschlug, sah sie den dunklen Himmel, ein seltsames helles Leuchten, das Wasser um sie herum. Sie war in ein langes, weißes Kleid gehüllt. Bewegungsunfähig huschte ihr Blick wieder zum Himmel. Das Leuchten wurde immer heller, bis es endlich implodierte. Und auf einmal begann sich ihr Körper von allein zu bewegen. Sie sah vor sich eine hohe Klippe, auf die sie sich gemächlich zubewegte. An den Felsen angekommen begann sie langsam hoch zu klettern. Sie hackte ihre Fingerspitzen in kleine Felsvorsprünge, hievte sich an ihnen Stück für Stück hoch. Oben auf der Spitze der Klippe stand sie auf, wollte sich umschauen, doch da stand jemand. Direkt vor ihr. Er starrte sie eiskalt grinsend an. Der Mann hatte längeres, schwarzes Haar. Seine Haut schimmerte Olivfarben. Seine schmalen, roten Augen fixierten sie bis zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit. Blitzschnell schloss er seine Hand um ihren Hals, hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Nun konnte sie alles hinter ihm sehen. Eine weite grüne Fläche, die von einem Wald begrenzt wurde. Doch konnte sie nur nach vorne blicken, denn sein Griff verhinderte jegliche Kopfbewegung. Es wehte eine kalte Brise, der sie frösteln lies. Nach und nach bekam sie immer weniger Luft. Sie spürte ein Stechen an ihrem Bauch. Es fühlte sich an, als würde alles Blut aus ihrem Körper an dieser Stelle aus ihr weichen. Ihr Blick verschwamm. Sie sah nur noch ein undefinierbares Grün. Woher es stammte, konnte sie nicht erkennen. Sie wurde zunehmend schwächer. Ihre Arme und Beine hingen schlaff herunter. Und langsam wurde alles um sie herum schwarz._

Es ist sehr schwer ihrer Erzählung zu folgen. Wir sitzen alle da, hören ihr zu, aber vor allem helfen ihr, wenn sie nicht die richtigen Worte findet. Ihre Sprachfertigkeiten sind nicht besonders ausgereift.

Trotz aller Ruhe kann ich die ganze Zeit spüren, wie sich Sams Körper anspannt. Er denkt dasselbe, wie jeder anderer hier. Nur so leicht ist es nicht.

Als sie an dieser Stelle ankommt, unterbricht sie unser Alphawolf.

„Sie wurde von einem Vampir gebissen", er starrt sie durch seine zu Schlitzen zugekniffenen Augen. Natürlich denkt er das. Das ist auch die leichteste Lösung.

„Sie lebt aber!", erinnere ich ihn.

Ich sehe, dass er nicht nachgeben wird. So froh ich manchmal bin, dass Sam unser Anführer ist, so sehr hasse ich es auch manchmal. Seine Ignoranz macht mich wütend. Er ist nicht der Einzige der eine Meinung hat. Nicht der Einzige der logisch denken kann. Die Wut breitet sich in mir aus. Stück für Stück ergreift sie die Kontrolle über mich. Mit allen Kräften versuche ich mich zurückzuhalten. Es wird nicht klappen. Gleich platze ich.

Zur aller Überraschung hebt das Mädchen ihre Hand und streicht mir damit durch die Haare. Dabei belässt sie es auch nicht. Nein, sie murmelt immer wieder: „Sch, scht." Auf der einen Seite fühle ich mich von ihr gedemütigt, doch auf der anderen Seite entsteht ein innerer Drang in mir, mich zu beruhigen. Ich kann gegen diesen Drang nicht ankämpfen, also setze ich mich resigniert hin.

„Wenn Rachel das jemals sehen würde, bringt sie mich um."

Am Tisch erklingt ein einstimmendes Gelächter. Doch ich ignoriere es. Im Moment gibt es wichtigere Dinge. Eins davon hält immer noch ihre Hand auf meinem Kopf. Vorsichtig nehme ich ihre Hand in meine und wende mich wieder Sam zu.

„Ich halte ihre Hand. Jetzt. Gerade"

„Lass das Rachel ja nicht sehen", rief mir Jared über den Tisch zu. Ich würdige seinen Kommentar nur mit einem kurzen, wütendem Blick. Fahre jedoch sofort fort.

„Ich halte ihre Hand. Sie ist warm. Ich spüre ihren Puls. Ich höre ihr Herz schlagen. Was auch immer passiert ist, sie ist nicht Tod. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

Emily drückte Sams Hand. Das tat sie immer bevor sie aufstand, egal wann. Nun holte sie aber eine neue Runde Muffins. Ohne das ich es bemerkt habe, wurden alle vom ersten Teller bereits weg gefuttert. Sie stellt den Teller auf den Tisch.

„Lasst sie doch erst einmal zu Ende erzählen", bläute sie uns liebevoll ein.

Diesmal würde ich mir meinen Anteil am Essen nicht entgehen lassen. Ich schnappe schnell nach dem Teller und packte zwei Muffins, die ich während der Weiterführung der Erzählung verspeise.

_Als sie zum zweiten Mal erwachte, lag sie wieder im Wasser. Diesmal aber nackt. In der Ferne sah sie den Mann auf den Klippen stehen. Die Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Zum Glück war sie schon weit weg vom Ufer. Die Strömung brachte sie immer weiter fort. Als der Mann nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont war, drehte sie sich um. Sie schwamm schleunigst in die andere Richtung. Sieben Tage und sieben Nächte schwamm sie. Der Himmel über ihr veränderte sich immer wieder. Doch sie schwamm einfach weiter. Sie wollte weg von diesem Mann. Irgendwann war sie nur von Wasser umgeben. Die Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Ihr Glauben daran, jemals wieder Land zu sehen, schwand. Doch ihre Kräfte verlor sie nicht und so bewegte sie sich immer weiter, mit der größten Hoffnung geradeaus zu schwimmen._

_Letztendlich wurden ihre Gebete erhört. Am Horizont erschien ein langer Streifen Festland. Sie schwamm nun schneller, kam so den rettenden Klippen näher. Voller Vorfreude kletterte sie hoch. Die Felsen waren feucht und von nassem Moos überwuchert. Sie kam immer höher, doch es wurde immer schwieriger den Halt zu finden. Letztendlich rutschte sie ab, fiel zurück in das dunkle Wasser. Dabei schlug sie mit dem Kopf auf einen Felsen auf. Ihre Kräfte verließen sie schlagartig und sie sank tiefer in den Abgrund des Meeres._

_Da trat ich zum ersten Mal in ihr Leben. Kurz bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde, riss ich sie hoch. Dabei war ich wohl etwas zu schroff. Doch es klappte. Wir durchbrachen zusammen die Wasseroberfläche. Sie sog gierig nach Luft. Wenigstens war ich mir sicher, dass sie noch lebte. Ich schwamm auf das Ufer zu. Ihre Wunde am Kopf bereitete mir Sorgen, sie würde nicht aufhören zu bluten, bis alles um das Mädchen herum trocken war, was etwas dauern konnte. Ich hoffte mit meinem ganzen Herzen, dass sie solange durchhält und nicht verblutet. Als ich Sand unter meinen Füßen ertastete, hob ich sie hoch. Just in diesem Moment schlug sie ihre wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen auf. _

_Ich konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders, ich musste sie anschreien. Es war für mich einfach unverständlich sich das Leben nehmen zu wollen._

„_Egal wie scheiße dein Leben ist, es gibt keinen Grund sich umbringen zu wollen! Und wieso bist du nackt?"_

_Ja, nicht nur, dass sie sich umbringen wollte, sie war dabei auch noch nackt. Die blanke Wut ergriff mich, ließ mich zittern. Doch anstatt Angst vor mir zu haben hob sie einfach ihre Hand und strich mir über mein Gesicht._

_Der Zwang mich zu beruhigen erwachte in mir. Nach und nach wurde ich auch ruhiger. Was mich aber nur murmeln ließ: „Würde Rachel das jetzt sehen."_

_Das Mädchen ließ ihre Hand sinken. Ihre Augen fielen ihr zu._

_Ich trug sie zu Sam und Emily. In der Schnelle ist mir einfach nichts anderes eingefallen. Emily verstand mich auch sofort. Sie dirigierte mich in den ersten Stock, wo sich das winzige Gästezimmer befand, damit ich sie aufs Bett lege. Ich wurde raus geschickt, das Mädchen angezogen._

_Neunundzwanzig Tage lang rührte sie sich keinen Zentimeter. Doch sie war wach. Sie hörte uns reden und lernte somit Englisch. So einen Zustand nennt man soweit ich weiß Wachkoma._

_Schließlich am Abend des dreißigsten Tages öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie war allein in dem schmalen Raum, dessen Ausstattung nur aus einem Bett und einem Spiegel bestand. Holprig stand sie auf und stolperte zu dem Spiegel. Das war der Moment an dem sie sich selbst zum allerersten Mal sah. Sie hatte ein kleines, herzförmiges Gesicht mit smaragdgrünen Augen und einem festen, blutrotem Mund. Ihre pechschwarzen Locken waren rückenlang. Eine kleine Besonderheit gab es an ihrem Haar. Ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht befand sich eine Strähne aus genau 36 perlweißen Haaren. Als ich sie fand, waren es nur sieben. Das T-Shirt, das ihr Emily übergezogen hatte, wirkte an ihr viel zu groß._

_Sie drehte sich um, als hinter ihr die Tür aufgemacht wurde. Es war Emily, die gerade nach ihr sehen wollte. Sie trat lächelnd an das Mädchen heran und hob ein paar Kleidungsstücke vom Fuße des Bettes auf._

„_Komm, ziehen wir dich mal an", sagte sie mit all ihrer emilyhaften Freundlichkeit._

_Doch dies klang viel einfacher als es war. Emily brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit um sie anzuziehen. Doch das war nicht ihre Schuld, wohl eher die des Mädchens. Sie wollte ihr immer wieder helfen, dabei erreichte sie aber genau das Gegenteil. Ihre Bewegungen waren noch zu unkoordiniert, weswegen Emilys zwei Hände nicht ausreichten. Letztendlich schaffte sie es doch ihr eine Hose, einen Pullover und Schuhe anzuziehen. Zufrieden betrachtete Emily ihr Werk. Die Sachen, die sie benutzt hatte, waren ihr eigentlich zu klein gewesen, doch sie behielt sie immer und nun erfüllten sie ihren Zweck._

„_Geschafft", stieß sie mit einem Grinsen hervor._

_Nun war es an der Zeit das Mädchen uns allen vorzuführen. Mit größter Vorsicht half Emily ihr aus dem Raum und führte sie die Treppe runter, bis sie endlich bei uns in der Küche ankamen._

Nun da die Erzählung zu Ende gegangen ist, schauen wir sie alle schweigend an. Ich spüre die Anspannung meiner Brüder als wäre es die meinige. Ich bin ebenfalls angespannt. Anstatt uns Antworten zu liefern, überschüttet uns das Mädchen mit weiteren Fragen. Sam beginnt neben dem Küchentisch hin und her zu tiegern. Das bedeutet nie etwas Gutes. Dieses Mal weiß er einfach nicht, was zu tun ist.

„Gut", wendet er sich letztendlich an das Mädchen. „Was du uns noch verraten musst, ist dein Name."

Ihre Augen beginnen vor Verwirrung zwischen unseren Gesichtern hin und her zu springen. „Name?"

„Nun ja", Sam seufzt. Er ist noch nie gut darin gewesen, jemandem etwas zu erklären. „Du kennst doch schon Paul", setzt er an und stellt den Rest vor. „Das hier sind: Jared, Brady, Collin. Und das ist Emily. Mein Name ist übrigens Sam. Wie lautet nur dein Name?"

Man sieht förmlich, wie sich die Zahnrädchen in ihrem Gehirn drehten, um es zum arbeiten zu bringen. Sie schweigt. Ihr Blick bleib an einem kleinen Punkt am Tisch hängen, der etwas dunkler ist als das restliche Holz. Ohne ihren Kopf zu heben, stellt sie fest, was wir uns alle schon gedacht haben. „Ich habe keinen Namen."

„Natürlich", sagt Emily liebevoll. Sie hebt dabei das Kinn des Mädchens, bis sich ihre Blicke treffen. „Wir werden dir einfach einen geben. Wie wäre es mit: Laura."

Das Mädchen verzieht geekelt das Gesicht. „Nein", speit sie schon beinahe heraus.

Ich durchforste mein Gehirn nach allen möglichen Namen, die mir einfallen. Doch jeder ist zu gewöhnlich, um dem Wesen und der Schönheit des Mädchens gerecht zu werden. Trotzdem schlage ich zwei vor. „Maya, oder Kaya."

Jered lacht. „Sehr einfallsreich, Alter."

„Hast du etwa eine bessere Idee?!", fahre ich ihn wütend an.

Als Antwort erhalte ich lediglich ein resigniertes Kopfschütteln.

„Ich ähm...", stammelt einer unserer Neuzugänge – Collin – vor sich hin. „Wisst ihr, ich habe letztens ein Buch gelesen..."

„Super Collin. Toll, dass du lesen kannst", unterbreche ich ihn. Es ging nicht anders, diese Vorlage musste einfach genutzt werden.

„Paul, Ruhe", befiehlt Sam.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fährt Collin fort. „In dem Buch gab es ein Mädchen. Sie hatte auch grüne Augen. Ihr Name war Kyra."

Wir können alle nicht anders als Collin anzustarren. Er hatte wirklich einen ernsthaften Vorschlag gemacht, der auch noch gut war.

„Ja schon gut. Es war eine dumme Idee", protestierte Collin sofort.

Doch sie war da anderer Meinung. „Nein, nein", stammelt sie. „Sehr schön. Ich Kyra."


	2. Paul (Part 2)

Paul (Part 2)

Sam läuft am Kopf des Tisches hin und her bis er sich letztendlich zu uns dreht.

„Was machen wir nun mit ihr?"

Ich muss mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wenn er mal nach der Meinung anderer fragt, heißt es, dass sogar der große Alphawolf Sam keine Lösung findet.

Jered seufzt. „Wir können sie auf jeden Fall nicht wegschicken. Sie würde alleine nicht überleben."

„Cullens?", wirft Brady ein. Natürlich muss auch eine dumme Idee kommen. Doch gleich dermaßen dumm? Die Cullens waren zwar friedliche Vampire, trotzdem Vampire. Ich würde ihnen niemanden anvertrauen, in dessen Adern noch Blut fließt und schon gar nicht sie. Zur meiner Erleichterung schütteln auch Jered und Sam ihre Köpfe.

Mir bleibt nichts anderes als die Wahrheit auszusprechen: „So einfach lässt sich wohl keine Lösung finden. Anfangs kann sie noch mit zu mir. Doch ich weiß nicht für wie lange."

Als wäre dies beschlossene Sache stehen all meine Brüder auf und gehen in verschiedene Richtungen. Nur ich blieb bei Kyra sitzen. Ich hatte zwar gesagt ich würde sie mit zu mir nehmen. Doch jetzt, da ich alleine mit ihr da sitze, erscheint mir dieses Versprechen als viel zu schwer. Vor allem da ich mich erinnere, wie sie lief als Emily sie rein geführt hat. Vorsichtig helfe ich Kyra auf und lege ihr sogleich meinen Arm um die Taille um sie zu stützen. Doch sie steht fest. Auch laufen kann sie perfekt. So als hätte sie all das innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde gelernt. Ich nehme sie an der Hand und führe sie aus dem Haus.

Hundertprozentig bin ich mir immer noch nicht, wie ich mit ihr umgehen sollte. Doch eins weiß ich sicher: am schnellsten kommen wir zu mir nach Hause wenn ich als Wolf renne. Also lasse ich Kyras Hand los und ziehe meinen Pullover aus.

Da merke ich, dass sie die Umgebung gebannt anstarrt. Ich blicke mich um und sehe nichts ungewöhnliches. Vor uns liegt der Wald. Durch die Bäume kann man einen Streifen Ozean sehen. Ich verstehe nicht warum sie so gaffen muss.

„Grün?", flüstert sie vor sich hin.

Nun verstehe ich. Als sie den Wald zuletzt gesehen hatte, war er noch grün. Doch jetzt war schon Herbst. Der Wald leuchtet in verschiedensten Farben – grün, braun, rot und gelb. Und wenn man schon von dem Anblick verzaubert ist, dann ist das Glitzern des Ozeans im rötlichen Licht der untergehenden Sonne ein wahrer Traum.

„Das ist der Herbst", sage ich ihr. Die kühle Brise streicht über meine Haut. Mir wird natürlich nicht kalt, doch Kyra zittert leicht. Also lege ich ihr meinen Pullover um die Schultern.

Meine versuchte Erklärung scheint sie nur noch mehr zu verwirren. „Du warst ziemlich lange ohnmächtig. Fast einen Monat. Da ist der Herbst gekommen und hat die Welt verändert."

Oh, man. Es ist als würde man mit einem Kleinkind reden, dem man alles erklären muss. Leise seufze ich vor mich hin und ziehe meine Schuhe und Hose aus.

Kyra dreht sich zu mir um, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen. Doch als sie mich sieht, bleibt sie still – schaut mich nur mal wieder fragend an.

Ich reiche ihr meine Sachen und fange an zu erklären. „Wunder dich jetzt bitte nicht. Ich werde mich gleich in einen Wolf verwandeln. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Sobald ich mich verwandelt habe, kletter bitte auf meinen Rücken. So kommen wir schneller ans Ziel. Halte dich gut an meinem Fell fest und lass meine Kleidung nicht fallen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Als Antwort erhalte ich wieder nur ein verwirrtes Gesicht. Doch dann fängt Kyra an meine Sachen gegen ihre Brust zu drücken und schaut mich gespannt an.

Ich lächle. Das Rennen kommt natürlich. So ist es einfacher sich zu verwandeln. Als ich endlich schnell genug war springe ich hoch. In der Luft zerspingt meine Haut und aus meinem Inneren kommt ein riesiges, haariges Monster heraus.

Das ist ein Wolf, möchte ich ihr sagen. Doch nun kann ich nicht mehr reden. Langsam trotte ich auf sie zu. Ich stupse sie leicht mit meiner Nase an, damit sie keine Angst hat. Ziemlich schwerfällig klettert Kyra auf meinen Rücken und schlingt ihre dünnen Ärmchen um meinen Hals. Sobald ich spüre, dass ihr griff fest genug ist, laufe ich auch schon los.

Ich renne so schnell ich kann. Hoffentlich mache ich ihr damit keine Angst. Doch so erreichen wir mein Haus innerhalb von wenigen Minuten. Es ist nichts besonderes. Kein Haus hier im Reservat ist etwas besonderes. Dafür fehlt hier jedermann das Geld.

Kyra rutscht von meinem Rücken runter und reicht mir meine Kleidung, die ich in die Schnauze nehme. Ich möchte mich nicht vor ihr zurückverwandeln, deswegen lauf ich schnell in den Wald und lass sie alleine bis ich wieder vollends angezogen bin.

Gleich würde der schwerste Teil dieser ganzen Unternehmung kommen. Ich müsste meinem Vater erklären, wer sie ist und warum sie bei uns im Haus ist. Ich nehme Kyra an die Hand und führe sie in mein Zimmer. Glücklicherweise gelingt es mir ohne die Aufmerksamkeit meines Vaters zu wecken.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen fängt sie an es zu betrachten. Es ist klein. Gerade mal so groß, dass ein Schrank, Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und ein Bett reinpassen. Doch es ist groß genug um darin leben zu können – jedenfalls alleine.

Ich zeige mit meinem Finger auf das Bett. „Geh schlafen, Kyra."

Sie schaut mich nur fragend an. „Was ist schlafen?", will sie wissen.

Das Mädchen weiß nicht was schlafen ist? Ich starre sie verständnislos an. Wie soll ich ihr das erklären? Die in meiner Lunge angestaute Luft entweicht laut.

„Du kannst dein Gedächtnis nicht verloren haben", stelle ich fest. „Es ist eher so, als wärst du erst geboren worden – obwohl du körperlich erwachsen bist. Man muss dir ja wirklich alles beibringen." Wieder seufze ich. „Egal, darüber denken wir morgen nach. Und schlafen... Schlafen heißt, dass du dich dahin legen sollst, dabei deine Augen zumachst. Aber was am wichtigsten ist: du ruhst dich aus. Schöpfst neue Kräfte für den neuen Tag. Und du träumst. So verarbeitest du deine Erlebnisse."

Kyra nicke. „Gut. Das mach ich", entgegnet sie und legt sich aufs Bett.


	3. Paul (Part 3)

Stunden später kann ich mich auch endlich ins Bett legen. Das Gespräch mit meinem Vater hat mich sehr ausgelaugt. Sobald ich im Bett liege, fallen meine Augen zu. Ich bin eingeschlafen. Leider hält das nicht lange an. Sehr schnell werde ich von Zähneklappern geweckt.

Kyra muss kalt sein, doch wir haben keine Decken mehr. Ich selbst brauche keine Decke. Meine Körpertemperatur beträgt im Schnitt 40 ° C, mir ist nie kalt. Was soll ich schon tun damit ihr wärmer wird?

Meine Überlegungen hören sofort auf, als ich das Knacken der Matratze höre. Sie steht auf. Was hat sie nur vor? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich nachschauen sollte. Ich lasse meine Augen zu und warte ab. Das beste wird sein wenn ich ihr geräuschlos folge. Vielleicht schlafwandelt sie, oder sie hat wirklich etwas vor.

Auf einmal spüre ich einen Luftzug und schlage meine Augen auf.

Kyra kniet direkt vor meinem Gesicht und starrt mich an. Ihre Hand ist in der Luft, als würde sie mich an stupsen wollen. Das hatte sie also vor. Sie wollte mich wecken.

„Was ist?", brumme ich etwas zu unfreundlich.

„Paul, kalt."

Das weiß ich doch schon. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht wie ich das Problem lösen soll.

„Leg dich wieder hin", mehr kann ich ihr in dem Moment nicht sagen.

Mit einem enttäuschten Gesicht geht sie zurück zum Bett und legt sich hin. Das Mädchen tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Doch ich weiß nicht wie ich ihr helfen soll. Das Einzige, das mir einfällt, ist, dass ich mich zu ihr legen könnte. Doch da wandern meine Gedanken sofort zu Rachel. Es würde ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen, wenn ich mit einem anderen Mädchen im selben Bett liegen würde, auch wenn dies einen triftigen Grund hätte.

Kyras Zähne klappern immer lauter und mein Herz schmilzt beinahe vor Mitleid. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss ihr helfen. Das Gefühl droht mich zu ersticken. Ich muss es tun. Ich muss ansonsten werde ich nie wieder atmen können.

Wie von alleine fängt mein Körper an sich zu bewegen. Langsam stehe ich auf und lege mich neben sie aufs Bett. Ich liege auf der Decke und einen Arm platziere ich auf Kyra. Sogar durch die Decke kann ich die Kälte ihrer Haut spüren.

Nach einigen Minuten habe ich sie aufgewärmt und ich schlafe ein.

Wie durch einen Neben höre ich Stimmen. Zwei Frauenstimmen. Die eine ist aufgeregt, die andere versucht sie zu beruhigen.

„Paul ist kein Schwein. Paul ist lieb. Hat mich gerettet."

Die andere Stimme zögerte. „Wer bist du."

„Mein Name ist Kyra." Die Worte sind voller Stolz.

„Und wovor hat dich Paul gerettet?"

Es folgt keine Antwort.

„Natürlich", unterbrach die andere Stimme das Schweigen, „nicht einmal lügen kannst du zu Ende. Außerdem kann man sich auch anders erkenntlich zeigen."

„Lügen?"

Auf einmal spüre ich wieder diesen Drang vom Vorabend. Mein Körper bewegt sich von allein. Ich reiße meine Augen auf und bin endgültig wach. Meine Beine schwingen über den Bettrand und zwingen mich aufzustehen. Ich gehe in den Flur hinaus. Kyra steht dort – nur mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet – da und starrt Rachel verzweifelt an.

Mist! Rachel!

Was hat sie nur gesehen? Ihr Gesicht ist ganz starr. Sie ist wütend.

Ich schlucke und gehe vorsichtig einen Schritt weiter. „Rachel beruhige dich. Sie bekommt sonst noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch." Sobald die Worte meinen Mund verlassen, bereue ich sie. Doch es ist zu spät."

„Wieso sollte ich mich beruhigen? Ich komme her um dir zu sagen, ich habe endlich eine Arbeit in der Nähe gefunden. Und du?! Du liegst mit einer anderen im Bett! Wie kannst du nur?"

Mist, Mist, Mist! Wie soll ich ihr das ganze nur erklären? Die Wahrheit ist einfach zu unglaublich.

„Rachel?", fragt Kyra und schaut mich an.

Abwesend nicke ich. Mein Gehirn dreht Pirouetten auf der Suche nach einer Lösung, doch da ist nichts.

„Ah, Rachel", fährt Kyra fort. „Nicht böse sein, Rachel. Paul wollte nicht. Hat andauernd Rachel gesagt. Paul ist lieb."

Ich zweifle daran, dass Kyras Bemühungen helfen würden. Vor allem nicht wenn sie andauernd sagt, ich sei lieb. Doch zu meinem Erstaunen hilft es doch. Rachel wendet sich zu mir.

„Was ist denn mit der?"

Ich beschließe, ihr einfach die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. „Sie ist von einer Klippe gestürzt. Hat dabei wohl ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Auch wenn es manchmal anders scheint. Wir haben beschlossen, sie hier zu behalten, bis wir mehr raus finden."

Ich setze alles auf eine Karte und laufe Rachel entgegen. Meine Hand hebt sich um nach ihr zu greifen.

„Ich lag nur mit ihr im Bett, weil sie rumgeheult hat, ihr wäre kalt. Wir haben keine weiteren Decken... Schatz?"

„Ich habe jetzt eine neue Arbeit. Ganz in der Nähe."

Dies bedeutet wohl, sie lässt das Thema hinter sich. Innerlich atme ich auf. Gott sei Dank ist es gut gelaufen. Ich gehe noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie zu küssen wage ich mich noch nicht. Doch ich lege trotzdem meine Hände um ihr Gesicht. Sie wehrt sich nicht. Ich hebe ihren Kopf nach oben und küsse ihre Nasenspitze.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Kyra zurück ins Zimmer gehen – begleitet von einem lauten Magenknurren.

„Wann habt ihr das letzte mal gegessen?", fragt mich Rachel. Erst da fällt mir auf, dass wir seit Emilys Muffins nichts gegessen haben. Wie zur Bestätigung knurrt nun auch mein Magen. Rachel lacht mich aus.

„Dein Dad ist gerade aus dem Haus. Ich mach euch Frühstück."

„Gut. Ich führe Kyra in die Küche"

Sie will schon die Treppe runter, doch ich halte sie zurück. Einen Kuss will ich doch haben. Ihre Lippen an meinen zu haben, ist das schönste Gefühl der Welt. Nun ja es gibt noch eine Steigerung, doch ich will jetzt, dass sie sich beruhigt hat, nicht übertreiben. Es ist sowieso ein Wunder, dass sie mir dermaßen schnell vergeben hat.

Ich starre auf eins der Bilder, das an der Wand hängt. Den Grund warum das Bild immer noch da hängt habe ich nie verstanden. Das Bild zeigte meine beiden Elternteile Mutter und Vater, wie sie mich zwischen sich in den Armen hielten. Auch wenn dies wie eine perfekte Familienszene aussieht, war es schon damals nicht mehr harmonisch zwischen meinen Eltern. Es gab nur einen Grund weswegen sie zusammenblieben, der heißt: Paul. Vielleicht lässt Dad es hängen, als ein Zeichen, dass es einmal ein richtiges Familienleben für uns gab. Mit zögernden Schritten kam Kyra wieder aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte sich die Hose wieder angezogen. Es war unheimlich nett von Emily ihr Kleidung zu schenken, doch das würde nicht reichen. Vor allem jetzt, da es langsam auf den Winter zu ging. Vielleicht können wir etwas Geld auftreiben um ihr warme Kleidung zu kaufen.

Oh, Gott. Ich dachte schon daran sie hier zu behandeln. Dabei muss sie doch irgendwohin gehören. Irgendjemand wird sie vermissen. Doch wenn sie wirklich von einem Vampir gebissen wurde, dürfte sie nicht zurück. Zudem würden dann nur neue Probleme auf uns zukommen. Vielleicht wäre es die beste Lösung sie hier zu behalten.

Kyra kommt zu mir. Ihr smaragdener Blick huscht umher. Wahrscheinlich sucht sie nach Rachel. Ich gebe ihr ein Zeichen mir zu folgen. Die alte Holztreppe knarrt unter mir, doch Kyras Elefantenstampfer lassen sie erzittern. Ich grinse erheitert aber auch verwundert. So ein schlankes, zierliches Mädchen stampft auf den Boden auf wie ein Elefant. Ich führe sie in die Küche. Der Geruch nach Schnittlauchomlett erfüllt den Raum. Kyras Magen knurrt wieder lautstark.

Ich trete in die Küche. Rachel steht an der kleinen Herdplatte. In der kurzen Zeit hat sie bereits Brot runtergeschnitten, Speck angebraten und nun ist sie mit den Eiern beschäftigt. Mit einem strahlendem Lächeln blickt sie uns an. Der Tisch war bereits für drei Gedeckt. Ein Gefühl der Willkommenheit und Geborgenheit stieg in mir auf.


	4. Paul (Part 4)

Die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell. Bevor ich mich versehe, ist Weihnachten schon vorbei. Mittlerweile sind wir zu einer eingespielten Familie geworden. Rachel ist bei uns eingezogen. Tagsüber arbeitet sie in einer Firma in Portland, nachmittags unterrichtet sie Kyra. So komisch es auch klingen kann: Es fühlt sich an als wäre sie meine Tochter. Äußerlich ist sie vielleicht älter als ich, doch sie benimmt sich wie ein Kind. Als sie zu uns kam war sie ein Neugeborenes, jetzt kann man sie mit einem zehnjährigen Kind vergleichen. Doch so schön unsere Zusammenleben ist, plagen uns viele Sorgen. Nach wie vor wissen wir nicht wer Kyra ist, oder auch nur was sie ist. Jeden Tag wird ein Haar nach dem anderen weiß, ihre Haut immer bleicher und ihre hellgrünen Augen dunkler. Jeder, der sie sieht, denkt das gleiche. Doch niemand wagt es auszusprechen.

Außerdem gibt es mit den Cullens auch große Probleme. Diese - nun ja Vampirpolizei - Volturi glauben, Renesmee ist ein unsterbliches Kind und wollen die Cullens auslöschen. Sam hat ihnen unsere Hilfe zugesprochen. Es gab stundenlange Besprechungen und Trainingseinheiten. Meine Mädels sah ich dabei sehr selten.

Als ich eines Abends noch von Helligkeit begleitet nach Hause komme, spüre ich schon im Flur, die Anspannung. Anfangs ist Kyra so ein liebes Kind gewesen, doch jetzt war sie in einer Phase der Auflehnung. Immer öfter streitet sie sich mit Rachel. Sie ist nun mal in ihrer vorpubatären Phase.

Doch diesmal ist es von Anfang an ganz anderes. Mein Vater sitzt schweigend im Wohnzimmer. Eine Welle von Unwohlbefinden durchflutet mich. Meine Schritte werden langsamer je näher ich zur Küche komme. Ich spüre wie mein Herz immer tiefer sinkt. Doch in der Küche finde ich niemanden vor. Für einen Moment fällt mir der allzubekannte Stein vom Herzen. Doch dann sehe ich den Zustand der Küche. Auf dem Tisch stehen Teller und Schüsseln mit Essen herum, als hätte sie jemand in aller Eile verlassen. In der Luft hing ein eigenartiger Geruch. Ich kenne ihn – ganz sicher – doch ich kann ihn nicht einordnen.

Ich will es nicht.

Ich bin mir sicher ich könnte es, wenn ich es wollen würde doch ich kann nicht. Nichts desto trotz bewegen sich meine Beine wie automatisch zu der Quelle des Geruchs. Ich versuche stehen zu bleiben, meine Augen zu schließen, irgendetwas, doch mein Körper weigert sich. Er will nicht was ich will. Er will sichergehen und dann sehe ich sie. Drei kleine - bereits getrocknete - Tropfen Blut auf dem Stuhl und einer noch etwas flüssig auf dem Lineoliumboden. Mein Herz hämmert gegen meine Rippen, als wolle es herausbrechen. Mein Kopf erfüllt sich mit tausenden aber Millionen möglicher Erklärungen. Mein Verstand suchte geradezu nach Eventualitäten, die das klären können ohne mir das Herz zu brechen. Ich spürte wie sich der Gedanke immer weiter in mein Bewusstsein schleicht. Es geht nicht mehr ihn auszuschließen. Mein Körper kann sich nicht mehr langsam bewegen. Mit einem heftigen Ruck drehe ich mich um und rase die Treppe hoch. Ich habe Angst etwas vorzufinden. Jedoch habe ich genauso viel Angst nichts zu finden. Schweren Herzens, trete ich in mein Schlafzimmer. Der Anblick trifft mich tief. Doch nicht auf die Art und Weise wie ich es erwartet hätte. Es ist weder Schmerz oder Verzweiflung, die ich spüre. Es ist pure Melancholie.

Rachel sitzt mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster. Unbeweglich starrt sie hinaus. In ihrer Hand liegt ganz locker ein silberner Handspiegel, auf dem kleinere Wassertropfen glitzern – Tränen sie weint.

Sie so zu sehen zerreißt mir das Herz. Doch im Moment ist sie wichtig, meine Gefühle müssen in den Hintergrund.

Zaghaft bewegte ich mich auf sie zu. Noch bevor ich bei ihr angekommen bin, dreht sich ihr Stuhl – wie von Geisterhand – zu mir und legt mir damit den Blick auf ihre Blutverschmierten Hals frei.

Mein Herz zieht sich zusammen und das Blut in meinen Adern wird zur Lava. Allmählich beginnen meine Hände zu zittern.

Da erwacht Rachel aus ihrer Starre. Sie legt ihre Hände auf meine Unterarme.

„Schau", sie streckt mir ihren Hals zu. „Sie hat gleich über die Wunde geleckt und schon war sie verschlossen. Und ich bin immer noch menschlich."

Ich höre ihr nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Mein Blick erhascht Kyra aus dem Fenster. Sie sitzt zusammengekauert unter einem Baum und wiegt sich hin und her.

Ohne zu überlegen stoße ich Rachel von mir weg – was ich jedoch sofort bedaure. Mein Körper hat aber wieder die Oberhand übernommen. Ich reiße das Fenster auf. Mein Sprung ist fließend. Problemlos lande ich im Garten. Doch ich bin immer noch ich. Ich war kein Wolf.

Ich höre mein Blut in meinen Venen rauschen. Ich bin wütend, wie noch nie zuvor und das Adrenalin lässt meine Muskel sich zusammenziehen. Doch ich bin weiterhin kein Wolf. Es fühlt sich an, wie ein innerer Zwang menschlich zu bleiben. Dieses Gefühl kenne ich bereits. Seitdem Kyra bei uns ist spüre ich solchen Zwang immer öfter. Vor allem wenn sie Hilfe braucht.

Jetzt sitzt sie zusammengekauert unter einem Baum. Sogar von meinem Platz aus kann ich ihre Angst und Verzweiflung riechen. Der Geruch bringt mich zum Wahnsinn.

Sie hat Angst! Dabei ist sie es doch, die Rachel den Schrecken des Lebens eingejagt hat. Voller Abscheu starre ich sie an.

Irgendetwas muss getan werden. Ich brauche Antworten. Ich brauche einen Rat.

Irgendetwas.

Irgendjemand.

Natürlich! Ich weiß was ich tun muss.

„Kyra, steh auf! Komm mit!" Das arme Kind starrt mich an. Es ist so schwer stand zu halten wenn Kyra mich mit ihren großen Rehaugen anstarrt. Doch diesmal geht es nicht anders. Ich muss meinen Willen durchsetzen. Mein Blick bleibt streng bis Kyra nachgibt. Sie folgt mir weiterhin wortlos bis zu Rachels Auto.


	5. Paul (Part 5)

Eine Stunde später ist alles geklärt. Alles bis auf das schwerste für mich. Jedoch auch eins der wichtigsten Dinge.

Als ich in den Wald gehe, finde ich lediglich Seth und Leah vor.

„Wo ist Jake?", frage ich ohne jegliche Begrüßung.

„Was geht dich das an?", zickt mich Leah sofort an.

„Leah", ihr jüngerer Bruder hat meist mehr Verstand als Leah. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er müsste aber bald da sein."

Ich nickte und starre vor mich hin.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht auf ihn warten wollen, oder? Was auch immer du von ihm willst, du kannst es auch uns sagen."

„Ich bevorzuge eine Unterhaltung mit Jacob", entgegnete ich lächelnd. Bevor Leah auch nur zu einer Antwort ansetzen kann, legt Seth ihr eine Hand auf den Arm „Lass..."

„Was ist denn schon wieder los?", höre ich Jacob noch bevor ich ihn sehen kann. „Paul wieso hast du sie gebracht?"

„Aus vielen Gründen. Pass bitte auf sie auf."

„Was ist sie?"

Ich schließe meine Augen und schüttle den Kopf. „Das weiß ich selbst nicht."

„Aha. Wieso sollte ich dir helfen?"

„Tu`s nicht für mich. Tu`s für deine Schwester."

Jacob starrt mich an. Doch in seinen Augen sehe ich, dass er mir zustimmt. Ohne etwas zu sagen, drehe ich mich um und gehe davon.


	6. Alistair (Part 1)

Warum? Warum nur ich?

Carlisle weiß ganz genau, dass ich mich nach einem ruhigen Leben sehne. Ruhe und Frieden. Sonst nichts. Sich den Volturi entgegenzustellen fördert meinen Wunsch nicht. Das alles weiß Carlisle und trotzdem zwingt er mich dazu. Zum Schutz seiner Familie. Seine Familie, sein Zirkel, ich habe nichts damit zu tun.

Schon wieder sitze ich auf dem Dachboden und grüble vor mich hin. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Hier wartet nur der Tod auf mich. Oder noch schlimmer: die Präsenz der Anwesenden Vampire wird mich verrückt machen. Ich kann sie nicht aushalten. Die Dunkelheit des Dachbodens schützt mich – noch. Doch dies auch nicht lange.

Plötzlich erregt ein Geruch meine Aufmerksamkeit. Es riecht nach... Ich bin mich nicht sicher wonach es riecht – weder nach Mensch, noch Vampir noch nach diesen schrecklichen, stinkenden Wölfen.

Ich gehe zu der einzigen Lichtquelle auf dem Dachboden und blicke durch das kleine Fenster. Der Weg vor dem Haus ist leer, doch ich höre ein Auto anfahren. Ich bin auch nicht der Einzige, der es bemerkt hat. Carlisle läuft auf die Veranda und wartet auf den Besucher.

Der köstliche Geruch überdeckt alles andere. Ich kann weder die Vampire unten im Haus riechen noch die Wölfe, die ihr Lager am Rande des Waldes eröffnet haben.

Nach kurzer Zeit braust das erwartete Auto an und bremst schlagartig vor dem Hauseingang. Der Kies auf dem Weg knirscht und fliegt in alle Richtungen. Die Tür der Fahrerseite wird aufgestoßen und einer der Reservatbewohner steigt aus. Sein grässlicher Geruch strömt aus. Noch nie habe ich einen Wolf gerochen, der dermaßen stinkt. Doch er wird trotzdem von dem lieblichen Duft überspielt.

Ungeduldig, ja schon beinahe erzürnt rennt er um den Wagen und schlägt auf die Motorhaube.

„Steig aus."

Carlisle geht die Stufen hinunter. „Paul?", begrüßt er ihn fragend.

„Es tut mir Leid, Carlisle. Ich wusste sonst nicht wohin. Die Situation übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten. Meine Geduld." Wieder blickt er zum Auto hinüber.

Zaghaft wird die Beifahrertür geöffnet. Eine junge Frau steigt aus dem Wagen und schaut ängstlich um sich. Ihr hüftlanges Haar ist pechschwarz mit einer schneeweißen Strähne am Gesicht.

Als ob sie es wissen würde, dass ich sie beobachte, richtet sie ihren Blick auf mich und fixiert mich mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen.

„Wir haben doch abgesprochen, ich helfe euch wenn hier alles wieder beim normalen ist", erinnert Carlisle Paul.

„Ich weiß", der Wolf stockt. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus."

„Hier gibt es doch mehr Gefahren als Hilfe für sie."

„Hör mir doch erst einmal zu."

Die Haustür wird geöffnet. Emmett – der Vampir so groß wie ein Bär – tritt hinaus und starrt das Mädchen hungrig an. Wie ein Jäger pirscht er sich an sie – an seine Beute. Dabei lässt er sie nicht aus den Augen. Jedenfalls so lange bis sich Paul ihn in den Weg stellt.

„Krümm ihr auch nur ein Haar und ich reiß dir den Kopf ab."

Emmett geht noch einen Schritt vor. „Das würdest du eh nicht schaffen", sagt er mit einem schiefen lächeln. „Sie jedoch... Ja, das könnte sie."

Paul dreht sich um. Er sieht sie an und sein Adamsapfel rutscht hoch und runter als er schluckt. Ihre Augen leuchten gelb und ihre Hände... Sie hat keine Finger mehr. Sie hat jetzt klauen, die ungewöhnlich gespreizt sind.

„Siehst du", schreit Paul Carlisle an. „Ich kann das nicht mehr! Vorhin hat sie Rachel gebissen. GEBISSEN! Hat ihr Blut wie ein Vampir getrunken. Dann hat sie über die Wunde geleckt und alles was wieder verheilt. Rachel fehlt zwar nicht, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr wieder etwas tut."

Das Mädchen zuckt zusammen und Tränen treten in ihre Augen. Während sie ihren Kopf bewegt um Paul in die Augen zu schauen, wandelt sich die Farbe ihrer Augen zurück zu dem wunderschönen smaragdgrün und ihre Hände werden wieder menschlich.

Carlisles Seufzen ist von meinem Platz kaum zu vernehmen. Er geht auf das Mädchen zu. „Schön", sagt er zu Paul. „Wie ist denn dein Name, meine Liebe?"

„K-Kyra", stottert das Mädchen.

„Komm mit Kyra. Ich zeig dir das Haus." Er legt Kyra einen Arm um die Schulter und führt sie ins Haus, wobei er Paul wortlos stehen lässt.


End file.
